Previously 55-gallon drums have been used to store bulk liquids and fluid materials. The drums are cylindrical members having generally flat top and bottom walls. The top has an opening. A pump mounted on the top is used to pump the fluid out of the drum. Leaks and spills create messy drum tops and drum storage areas. Also, transferring the pump from one drum to another drum allows dripping of fluid from the pump. The drums cannot be stacked on top of each other which takes up space.